Excerpts:Lost Innocence
by R. Jovian
Summary: Naruto leaves with jiraiya after graduating from the academy. Returning to fulfill a promise to himself. NaruTen/Tem.
1. 1:Nothing gold can stay

I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters. I also do not own the poetry and lyrics used to help aid this story.

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.

-- Robert Frost

These words as depicted by an early western writer paint a picture. A portrait of a life, painted almost perfectly. The life of a shinobi. You see this poem depicts that innocence is always lost, just as a shinobi can not be innocent in the life they have chosen for themselves. A life of silent assassinations, dishonesty, and undying loyalty to a single person. This poem is always correct.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blinding light filled the room in narrow slits as it snuck through the blinds that covered the only window in the small one bedroom apartment. Bringing life to the room, its only belongings, a bed refrigerator and a small stove, off to the side a small door was open revealing a small bathroom which held a sink, toilet, and shower.

The beginning of our tale is not this apartment, but the inhabitant which lay drowsily in the bed trying to ignore the rays of light invading his privacy. The boy was a peculiar young man with spiky yellow hair which resembled the blazing sun on a warm summer day. He also held the color blue in his eyes, as deep as the ocean, brimming with innocence. But as the poem says this could not last, today was his last day at the ninja academy. The beginning of his career as a shinobi, marked by the test in which he will become a genin if he passes.

This boy goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He is not well liked in the village of konoha, for reasons which until recently had not been know to Naruto. He discovered abruptly from a drunken man that he held a demon inside of him by the name of kyubbi-no-kitsune. A giant demon fox which thirteen years earlier tried to destroy the village. Naruto did not let on that he knew why they hated him, he just vowed , that one day he would show them that he wasn't a monster at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked down the street happily, he had just passed the exam. Of course he barely passed it scrapping a low passing grade. He was not as dumb or as weak as everyone believed he was. No he purposely did the bare minimum in school so as to let them think he was weak. Besides now he'd be on the same team as someone really strong.

As he walked around trying to find something to do for the hour that he had to waste before he had to report back to the academy. He saw someone that he recognized from pictures he had seen in the history books in the library. The man was tall, with a spiky mass of white hair trailing behind him making him look suspiciously like a porcupine. The legendary toad sannin, Jiraiya. Naruto looked at the man with awe until the man walked straight up to him and knelt down on one knee placing one hand on the boys shoulder. "Do not worry Naruto your strife will not last much longer here." And before Naruto could absorb the words that were said the man was gone.

Naruto stood there stunned for a long while, until he noticed that it was time for him to head back to the academy to find out what team he would be placed in and what teacher they would have.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto arrived at the academy he noticed that the rest of his classmates were not present. So he decided to find out what was going on. Naruto walked up to his academy teacher, Iruka-sensei. "Hey, what's going on? Where is everybody?" Naruto questioned loudly. Iruka looked at Naruto with a happy expression on his face. "You Naruto are special, so therefore you must need a special teacher." With this statement a shadow moved from the wall, being previously unnoticed by the boy. Taking shape it formed into the same man that Naruto had seen earlier. "Hello again Naruto, I hope your ready to go on a little trip." Jiraiya said.

Little did Naruto know this trip would not be so 'little'?

The next day was the day that Naruto packed up his belongings and they left the village of the hidden leaf.


	2. 2:Ya'll with the vampire squad

Hey everybody there are a couple things I would like to say before I start this chapter

1. Naruto never failed so that means he's got 2 more years until the class in the cannon series graduates

2. thanks to anyone who actually cared enough to read to chapter 2

3. Readdddd

Roughly a year and a half would pass while the two would be on the trip. No one seemed to notice that they were gone considering that everyone just assumed Naruto had died because of not being cared for and Jiraiya was rarely in the village anyway.

For the first six months of the trip Jiraiya put Naruto on a strict training regiment of physical conditioning. Meaning he was forcing Naruto to give all he had everyday for six months. Naruto passed out almost everyday. After Naruto had shown significant improvements on all the physical aspects of being a shinobi Jiraiya had decided that Naruto was ready to learn some Justus. For the next six months they traveled through out the ninja continent learning about the countries and the jutsu they used, and learned as many as they could. They quickly found that Naruto was a prodigy when it came to learning ninjutsu techniques but had virtually no talent in genjutsu. Jiraiya would often give Naruto scrolls containing almost twenty different elemental Justus and he would give Naruto one week to master them. Naruto never, not even once failed in this task. He now held an arsenal of Justus larger than most jounin. Part of his quick learning they had found out was due to the kyubbi which was attuned to all four of the major elements not just one or two like most of the demons. Naruto had started talking to kyubbi recently and had found that the fox was a rather intelligent and pleasant being that had been tricked into a blind fury by the murder of its family. One night while Naruto was talking to the kyubbi he found out a hideous truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat still in a meditative state staring of into the night. The fire casting shadows on his features as he sit motionless. "So kyubbi do you know anything about bloodlines?" Naruto asked the giant fox. The fox thought for a second. **"Not much because we demons do not have these things. But I do believe I know of one that only you have."** The kyubbi said. **"It is something that you would find disgusting but it would be very helpful."** Naruto looked on interested. **"Your bloodline that has sprung forth through my sealing into your body is called the carnivorous mimic."** The kyubbi stated. **"All you must do is bite a person and drink a single drop of blood from the wound. Then after a small amount of time you will be able to use the bloodline in which the person has. You will have it permanently but it will not change your physical body until you call on the ability. And after you are done using the ability the effects recede back into your body."**

"So all I have to do is bite them and I can use their bloodline?" Naruto questioned.

His questioned was answered by a nod from the fox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto spent a long while debating whether or not he would use this morbid bloodline.

For the last six months of their trip Naruto and Jiraiya completed missions for the village. They would receive a package full of missions for them to do, at an arranged location. Naruto learned fast that it was a necessity for him to be able to kill or he would be killed.

The day he learned that lesson his eyes seemed to dim a little. The missions were always high C rank to very low A rank missions. So there was never a boring day with the pair.

As time passed Naruto and Jiraiya had grown closer, they were now like a father and his son. As time passed they also came closer and closer to the village. A week after they finished their last missions they decided it was time to return to the village in which they called home.


	3. 3:For the survival of dreams

Jiraiya glanced over at the young man that was walking slowly next to him along the path that would eventually lead them to the hidden village of the leaf. He would so love to call the young man a boy, but he knew that the title was not befitting of the man any longer. For the man next to him had learned to kill for the sake of his village at the young age of fourteen. He had been able to see the necessity for murder even when it was unjustified. The man next to him had become incredibly powerful for his age, in only a year and a half of extremely rigorous training. He had mastered the rasengan in a little under a month, signed two summoning contracts under special agreements with both bosses, and knew almost seven hundred elemental Jutsus and many others that did not fall into that category. He also noticed that physically the blonde man had changed extensively no longer a runt he now stood almost six foot tall, his blonde hair was no longer only blonde it now had slight red highlights put in seemingly random places. His eyes however still held that air of innocence but only around Jiraiya, Naruto had learned to hide every form of emotion at the slightest suspicion of an enemy being near. The boy who wore a bright orange jumper was gone replaced by a man who wore a skin tight long sleeve black shirt that showed off every muscle on his body, over which he wore a black vest almost identical to the chunnin vests back in the village. He also wore a pair of black pants that tucked into black bandages that rapped his legs from his feet to just under his knees. He wore a pair of ordinary black ninja sandals. Around his waist his forehead protector was tide as a make shift belt. He wore a long red scarf around his neck that trailed behind him if he were to run; it also could be used to cover his face. On his shins and fore arms he had armguards made of a very strong metal, painted a dull black which lacked shine of any kind. The young man also had shuriken and kunai holsters on both of his legs.

As they walked along the small path both remained silent as they knew that this area was famed as a dangerous place for anyone shinobi or not to travel. It would be another fifteen minutes before they would arrive at the village, so both walked with anticipation. Naruto seemed to be nervous of returning to the village for obvious reasons. The villagers hate him for a reason which he could not control.

As they walked on the village gate came into sight and before they knew it they were walking into the hokages' office.

The old man behind the desk looked up at them with a smile. "So I trust your trip was productive?" the third hokage asked politely to the pair standing in front of them. They both nodded before Jiraiya stepped forward and started to speak. "Naruto had become a shinobi worthy of mention and by the time he has reached jounin level in rank he will be no doubt infamous amongst the other villages. He is extremely powerful for his age not to mention the kyubbi is aiding his acquisition of power in any way it can." The hokage nodded. You will participate in the coming chuunin exam with a team of genin that have only recently graduated. They will be here any minute to get a mission, so you can wait outside for them to arrive and become acquainted. Naruto nodded and walked out of the doors with his arms crossed.

Jiraiya turned to the hokage with a look of disdain on his face. "Hokage-sama Naruto, lacks, social skills. Me being the only person he's ever around makes it not easy for him to get along with others." The hokage only nodded to the statement. "this team will be good for him Jiraiya, it will help teach him about friends and how to be a kid again.

Jiraiya still looked as if he wasn't so sure about this

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they arrived the hokage had introduced Naruto to the rest of the team and assigned them a low C rank mission that would be to escort an elderly bridge builder back to his home in the wave country.

All was well until they came upon a road that had large puddles on the sides of the roads.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi to see if he had noticed them and he had indeed. Kakashi nodded at Naruto who scoped out the situation. 'It hasn't rained in this area in almost three weeks. Also those puddles aren't reflecting the sunlight. So we've got at least two possible enemies." Naruto turned around and started walking backwards while he started talking to his new teammates. "So how long have you two been ninja?" he asked comfortably as his trap sprung into action. The two puddles jumped from the ground at lightning fast speeds rapping a barbed chain around the blond boy who seemed to be caught off guard. Ripping him to shreds they smiled as they targeted the next victim a boy who looked like he was about to pass out in fright. Suddenly as they were about to encircle the boy in chains they felt a tug on their chain from behind them. Looking back they saw the boy they had already killed looking very dangerous.

His red scarf was pushed up to cover his mouth nose and whisker like marks. All that the two ninjas could see were his eyes. They were the eyes of a demon, dark blue rimmed with a dark ring of violent crimson. As he held the two by their chain he started to perform seals with one hand for a very non-lethal jutsu. "YAWARAKAI KOUU-NO JUTSU" suddenly a soft rain started falling around them. Naruto grinned as he started another set of hand seals and shouted. "NAIBU EREKITERU-NO JUTSU!" electricity passed through Narutos hand into the chain traveling down it into the giant gauntlets attached to the two Nins hands. It then passed through to the wet bodies of the two ninja as they were shocked to death.

Naruto let go of their chains.

"Why did you kill them Naruto?" Kakashi asked slowly.

"It was not necessary to keep them alive, they had no information to give us, and they were just lowly mercenaries. What you should be asking is why are nins trying to assassinate our target on a C rank mission? This is at least a B rank maybe A rank mission." Naruto said turning to look at the client in question.

Naruto glanced at sasuke and sakura as they just stared at the corpses of the two enemy Nins, mouths open in shock at how easily he killed them.

"What? Have you never seen death before? If electrocution messes with your brain this bad then you've got a lot to learn about being a ninja." Naruto said eyes looking hard. There was not a hint of innocence in those eyes at that moment, all that was there was raw power barely caged by this young man. Sasuke felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, fear for his life. This guy truly scared the shit out of him. Even Kakashi quivered a little when Naruto let off the killer intent at the end of the battle. He knew the boy was strong for a genin, but to take out two chuunin level Nins in thirty seconds flat?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the trip to the bridge builders' home was uneventful except for a small battle between Kakashi and a Nin by the name of momochi zabuza who claimed that he was a demon.

Pffft what did he know about being a demon.

As Naruto carried Kakashi back to the house he started thinking. That man was strong if he wanted to defeat him he would need to be stronger. He knew Kakashi would be out for about two weeks. And the bridge was set to begin building in four days. So that night Naruto crept into the room in which all the male members of the team were sleeping and knelt over sasuke. "For the survival of my dreams, I take this boys pride in being of his heritage." With that he knelt down and bit sasuke's neck and drank a single drop of blood.


	4. 4:Bloodlines

Sorry about the whole Naruto biting sasuke thing but it had to be done he needs that for future plot options but yeah thanks for reading and here we go

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Naruto stayed awake to find out what it would be like if he took peoples bloodlines in the future. All night long he felt a small pulsing feeling behind his eyes. It slowly got weaker and weaker until it finally stopped completely. He had no idea what had happened so he walked to the small bathroom so that he could inspect the changes.

He glanced at his reflection and saw virtually no change, that is until he tried to push chakra into his eyes. A burning red inferno of pain shot out from his eyes as he screamed and thrashed around on the floor of the small bathroom. The next thing he knew Kakashi was standing over him with a look of utter shock written across his face.

"How did you… How can you posses the sharingan?" Kakashi asked in a voice that sounded extremely shocked.

Naruto finally regaining his senses jumped up and stared into the mirror. Staring back at him were crimson red eyes with three swirling red dots. 'Mangekyou sharingan? Kyubbi how do I have the fully developed version?"

'**Well you see. When you use the bloodline it takes the victims blood and genetically mutates it into your body so technically you have the most advanced form because my chakra helps fuse it making it stronger.'**

"Naruto, how do you have the sharingan?" Kakashi questioned again.

Naruto looked up at him, and smiled. "My blood line is, special. I can steal others bloodlines and make them my own." Naruto smirked as realization hit Kakashi.

"So you stole sasuke's' bloodline?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, because I knew you would not be ready to fight by the time we might need to and I was not strong enough before to defeat momochi zabuza." Naruto stated.

Kakashi seemed to be thinking very deeply. "I will not tell the others about this since you did it for the mission." Naruto nodded slowly secretly thanking Kakashi for his secrecy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next week sasuke and sakura did tree climbing in the woods while Naruto and a crippled Kakashi stood guard over the bridge.

On the day that sasuke and sakura would start guarding the bridge a thick fog rolled in.

It was almost unnatural. They thought nothing of it until they felt a large chakra source appear down the bridge from them. As the bridge builders started to run Naruto started a set of seals. Kakashi turned to sakura and sasuke. "Guard Mr. Tazuna!" he then ran off into the mist just as Naruto finished his seals. "JINSOKU KAZE-NO JUTSU" A swift wind suddenly ran through the bridge and blew all of the fog far away. Naruto then dashed forward activating the sharingan. 'Kakashi is already engaging zabuza. So that means his assistant is mine.' Naruto thought as he rushed forward and began methodically attacking the young boy. The other boy seemed to be just below him in skill, that is until he activated his bloodline. Which turned out to be the manipulation of water and ice. The boy had had the upper hand until Naruto created a rasengan and slammed it into one of the mirrors, which by chance had been the one the boy resided in. Naruto then dashed forward and slammed the boy into the ground with a high axe kick.

"So would you like your bloodline to live on? Or would you like it to die out with you?" Naruto asked as he stood over the body that was mangled and broken all over by his vicious rasengan. "I do not wish for it to die out, but it seems it will." The boy who he later found out was named haku said quietly.

"Then you shall have your wish Naruto said as he bit the dieing boy on his arm. Slowly he released the boys arm and watched as it fell to the ground lifeless.

"I am sorry but to protect my dreams I must defeat your master with your gift." Naruto said as he slowly started walking through the newly formed steam that was created by the smashing of the mirrors.

Kakashi knew when he was losing, and now was one of those times. Zabuza had just captured him in another water prison, after sasuke had freed him from the first one. Now sasuke was busy fighting water clones and sakura seemed to be scared out of her whits.

Suddenly a loud explosion filled the air, as a large cloud of steam was created. Slowly out of the steam walked a figure whose eyes were the only thing that were seen as they glowed red brightly and spun almost like they were hypnotizing you. Slowly it knelt down low as it walked almost like a dog getting ready to stalk something. Suddenly it dashed forward at them, seeming only like a red and black streak that impacted zabuza hard wit a knee to the ribs. Releasing the water prison zabuza started to fall sideways but Naruto grabbed his arm and yanked him back right into his fist. Cracking zabuza's jaw, Naruto let him fall back slightly while he prepared seals for a jutsu. "INFERUNO ZA RYUUKI DORAGON!" Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground. Suddenly a giant geyser of flames shot out of holes around the fallen zabuza and formed a giant dragon of flames before crashing back down upon the still prone zabuza.

Naruto stayed in his fighting stance until he was sure zabuza wasn't going to get up.

Naruto looked down at the charred body of the former demon of the mist. "I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself. Because then this wouldn't seem so forced."

Naruto looked over to the side were the giant weapon of the man still stood implanted in the ground. Naruto looked at it for a long time before walking over to it and plucking it from the ground. 'I want this sword.' Was all he thought. As he turned around all he registered was a burnt body lunging at him. The next thing he knew he was in pain and a large spear of ice impaled the now positively dead zabuza. The pain ran all over his body because he had just activated another bloodline for the first time.

Naruto slowly walked away from the battle field until he heard someone shout. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" he turned to see a small army of mercenaries.

He did a small sequence of hand seals faster than anyone could react a large swamp of tar swallowed up the force and disappeared. "I do not wish to degrade myself as a ninja by dealing with the likes of them." He said to himself as he stumbled back to the small house in which he would sleep for a long time.


	5. 5:Chunnin Exam Pt1

Okay everybody Naruto is most definitely not a vampire he will get no cravings or anything like that but he will stop having reservations about bloodlines. I will also be solving the whole he's ssooooo strong thing but not soon it's a later arch.

And about the whole tomoe / mangekyou thing sorry im not to keen for small details likee them being connected to look like a shuriken

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked slowly through the village, admiring almost everything about it. He noted that most of the people did not recognize him anymore due to the fast changes and the long red scarf covering his features. It had been nearly two weeks after they returned from the mission involving the missing Nin. Naruto still carried the weapon on his back tied up with a long black piece of cloth. Naruto looked up at the sky noticing how incredibly blue it was. Until he heard a small noise coming from around the corner. It sounded as if somebody was struggling.

Naruto walked around the corner to see two people a boy and a girl who seemed to be sand Nins according to their forehead protectors. Naruto also sensed another person trying to hide themselves in a near by tree. The boy in the road was holding onto a squirming object that Naruto instantly recognized.

"You should probably put him down. He's the grandson of the hokage. And as a ninja of the leaf any action taken against that boy are actions against me."

The boy with the face paint looked like he had heard a joke. "Ha what are you going to do you don't seem strong at all." The boy said as he kept nearly strangling the small child.

Naruto smirked and pulled his scarf up over his lower face. "Well then you leave me no choice." Before the face paint kid could blink the other boy had traveled next to him without seeming to move, at the same time unleashing his mighty sword in a quick downward swing that led the tip of the cleaver into the boys' leg leaving a two inch deep gash running down his thigh. The boy cried out in pain before dropping the child who scurried off to safety. The face paint guy took a bandaged object off of his back and started to unwrap it.

"Before we get started tell your friend up in the tree to come on down." Naruto said. To be met with two confused faces as they looked to the tree. Suddenly a red haired sand nin appeared next to the girl.

"Kankurou you started this so see it through." The red head stated calmly.

Naruto slammed his sword against the ground shaking the other boy who unleashed a puppet. Naruto gathered chakra to his lungs and eyes and started activating both of the blood lines he had obtained thus far. Chilling the air down he started to see the puppet move in slow motion. Using his giant sword he methodically chopped the puppet into pieces. Leaving nothing left usable of its many hidden traps. The other boy seemed to be stunned as a hexagonal prism appeared around him and mirror images of the boy he was fighting appear on all of the surfaces of the ice. Suddenly the images blurred and the ice was stained with blood.

Naruto took out a small canteen and took a drink of the cold water inside. "You will not die from these injuries but they will set you back as a shinobi." Was all Naruto said before he started walking away without even noticing that a couple jounin had stopped to watch the battle for entertainment and just in case it got out of hand.

"Wait, what is your name?" inquired the red head.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Was all he said before he turned quickly and walked off. Leaving stunned jounin that had no idea that it had been the previously loud mouthed little kid.

As Naruto walked off he just decided to wander around until he spotted a weapons shop.

Naruto walked in slowly not knowing what to expect. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell for service. Moments later a girl that Naruto recognized as a girl by the name of tenten who was in the class under his walked out to help him.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she said happily.

Naruto hoisted the giant weapon off of his back and placed it on the counter. "Could you please sharpen this and I was also wondering if you could make a black holster for it?"

Tenten thought for a second before nodding. "Yes we can do that." Tenten then looked up at the man. "Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Naruto nodded. "We went to the academy around the same time." He said as he pulled down the scarf covering his face.

Tenten blushed suddenly. "Naruto-kun I had no idea it was you. I thought you died a long time ago. I mean you suddenly disappeared into thin air. You're looking good." She said with a slightly seductive tone in her voice.

Naruto suddenly donned an embarrassed look. "Really? You think so?" Naruto suddenly felt very uncomfortable under the gaze of the young girl. "So are you entering the chunnin exam next week tenten-chan?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes actually." She said with a nod. "So Naruto the things you need done on this weapon because of its size will be a pretty hefty sum." She said with a sly look on her face. "How about I just let you have it free of charge." Narutos face seemed to brighten at the thought. "Really tenten-chan? You'd do that for me?" Tenten nodded "On one condition. After the chunnin exam is over with you take me out on a date. Okay?"

Naruto seemed to mill this over for a minute. It was a win win situation. Free weapon maintenance and a date with the hottest girl Naruto had ever seen. "Sure" Naruto said with a smile. "Why not." Naruto then bid tenten farewell and promised to be back the next day to pick up his weapon and talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya showed up the day before the exam and told Naruto not to walk in thinking he owned the place. So Naruto kept in mind that he should try to make sasuke try not to either. As they walked into the academy they noticed that what should have been the second floor was concealed to look like the third floor. Naruto could tell that sasuke was about to say something before Naruto cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered low. "Don't say anything we need to play a low profile here." He said as sasuke nodded and they walked up the next flight of stairs towards the real exam room. When they entered everyone in the room tried to stare them down. That is until Naruto released some of his killer intent. It abruptly made half the room wet there pants. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PLAYING THE LOW PROFILE?" he yelled.

Naruto laughed. "I couldn't help it; did you see the looks on their faces?" Sasuke nodded "Okay so it was a little funny but still."

"Hey you guys should really not do things like that." A nerdy looking konoha Nin said. "Un wanted attention here can get you killed. I should know this is my seventh time taking the exam. The whole time I've been composing cards on various Nins. Including you Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked on in amusement. "Oh really, so what does your card say about me?" Naruto asked arms crossed.

Kabuto held up a card and activated it with chakra which made half the room look. "Uzumaki Naruto. An orphan who after graduating the ninja academy embarked on a training mission with none other than Jiraiya the great toad sannin himself. Mission history: D: 21 C: 15 B: 34 A: 22 S: 2" Kabuto said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Looks of fear were now being shot through out the room all directed towards Naruto. "It also says that almost all of these were done alone." Kabuto stated. "Naruto looked impressed. "That's a handy skill you've got there." Kabuto nodded as the rest of the konoha rookies walked in just barely catching Narutos mission history. They all looked on with open mouths at the blond young man. "What? Jiraiya considered it training to put me in life threatening missions all the time." Naruto stated scratching the back of his head. All the girls suddenly got hearts in there eyes. Tenten suddenly jumped in front of Naruto and started swatting the other girls away. "He's mine I already called him!"

Naruto blushed as the girls continued to fight on his behalf until he sensed something. The three sound genin were running in an attack formation towards Kabuto. Naruto quickly grabbed his weapon and started a mad dash in their direction, jumping off of one of the many tables he set himself into a mad spin smashing the flat of his giant sword into the side of one of the sound genin who seemed to be a boy with brown hair. Quickly jumping again he planted his foot in the girls gut and flipped and spun so that his foot met her temple knocking her away. Now he simply threw his sword at the last one with the fur on his back. The boy barely dodged it but it still hit the weapon strapped to his arm, Naruto then quickly delivered a quick uppercut to the boys chin and as he flew upward grabbed his foot and slammed him into the concrete floor hard enough to create a dent.

"AHEM!" was heard from the front of the room. A jounin stood at the front his attire had the crest of the interrogation squad placed on the shoulder. "Good showing there boy." He said with a smile, but next time please refrain from beating your opponents until the appropriate exam." He said slowly as he started explaining how the test would be operated. He explained the subtraction system and slowly assigned seats.

Naruto glanced over the test as everyone in the room began. "All of these questions have a personal variable like height or weight they can not be answered by cheating. So that must mean they don't care about these questions." He slowly read question ten. "To be announced?" Naruto read out loud. 'Well it seems it all relies on that last question.' Naruto sat back and started analyzing chakra levels that were unhidden. It seemed that the general population of the room was rather week although he did notice that a couple of the people in the room were rather powerful for their age. Naruto activated the sharingan to take a look at what everybody was doing. But he deactivated it quickly because the longer he had it active the more pain he felt. He had noticed this effect as he could not figure out how to train his body to house the sharingan successfully like he had with hakus bloodline, with which he could not use if he was dehydrated. Apparently each bloodline he took needed a certain thing constantly not to harm Narutos body and he just couldn't figure it out with the sharingan.

Naruto found nothing of interest left in the room to look at for the next hour so he decided to have a chat with his tenant.

"Yo, kyubbi have you figured out what the sharingan's sacrifice is?" Naruto questioned mentally as he feigned sleep.

"**Yes I have actually, the sacrifice for the sharingan and the reason you feel such a profound amount of pain is because, the sacrifice is your eyes themselves. If you do not get rid of that bloodline you will be completely blind in less than a year."**

Naruto sat in quite contemplation. "How can I rid myself of this parasitic bloodline?" Naruto questioned.

"**Kill either the one that you stole it from or their closest living relative." **The fox stated with a cheerful tone.

Naruto looked shocked for a second. "Are you serious? That's the only way to get rid of it?"

The kyubbi only nodded slightly.

'Shit, how am I supposed to kill itachi in less than a year? He's way above me in terms of power.'

'Dammmmmmmmnnnnnn this sucks im either going to die or be blind. SHIT' Naruto mentally screamed.

"NOW, for the tenth question." The examiner yelled, breaking Naruto out of his reverie. "You can choose to take it or not. If you take it, and get it incorrect you will fail and be a genin forever. But if you don't take it you can just come back next time.

All the genin looked shocked.

People started to raise their hands in defeat as they decided it would be better to wait than never be promoted. Until the girl that was with the puppet guy stood up. "How can you make us make a decision like that? Either we wait another six months or we never get promoted!" the blond girl yelled at the examiner.

Naruto stood up quietly. "Exactly, as chunnin you would have to make choices just like this either your teammates or the mission. Did you really think this test meant anything? All of these questions are jounin level knowledge on physics and calculus, they are also specific to the person. So therefore this wouldn't be a standardized test as we were led to believe. I don't know about the rest of you but im taking the question." Naruto turned towards the examiner with a look of stone set upon his face.

The examiner looked around. "Is anyone else going to give up?" he looked around and knew no one else would leave. "Well then you all PASS!" the examiner said just as something crashed through the window. As the mass flew toward the first examiner it unfolded and revealed a woman who flung the drape off of her and stuck it into the floor and the ceiling. Naruto stood in a battle stance, sensing something about this woman he did not like. The woman opened her mouth to speak but closed it in fright as something crept up her leg. She looked down to notice that it was a large mass of ice that spread and held every jounin in the room down. The next thing she knew the boy with blond hair and the red scarf covering his face was standing behind her with one kunai held at her jugular and another in front of her posed to rip out her intestines. She could feel his breath on her neck. She also felt a large amount of killer intent coming off of him.

"YOU REAK OF THAT SNAKE BASTARD!" Naruto screamed into her ear in rage. "HE RUINED WHAT I COULD HAVE HAD, HE UNLEASHED THE DAMNED THING." Naruto screamed as his grip tightened drawing a little blood from her neck. He glanced down to notice something which Jiraiya had told him about. "YOU EVEN BARE HIS MARK! YOU'RE HIS BITCH!" Naruto said.

"I do not know how you know that bastard but please quit causing a scene." Anko said sadness evident in her voice. "I was once in love with him but he just threw me aside when my usefulness was gone." Her head drooped a little as Naruto released her and the rest of the jounin from the ice. "Now if you are finished we will proceed to the next exam."


	6. 6:Chunnin Exam Pt2

Okay first of all answering some questions from the reviewers.

Gost 1. Well I didn't exactly count on that but ive thought of a perfectly valid excuse. Since kyubbi helped because the problem with the bloodline forged from his chakra his chakra can not heal the damage done by the bloodline.

2. Getting rid of the sharingan can be a very flexible plot device. To twist it to the dark side or to just give an excuse for him to find itachi later on.

3. Kabuto is a constant spy in the village of the leaf were there are certain people that know orochimarus scent so he must get rid of it before he returns each time. He also (to my knowledge) does not have a curse seal so therefore he does not have a constant chakra trace of orochimarus on his neck.

4. lets just say that orochimaru has not taken the bodies of the grass nin yet but that he does it right before the second exam. Okay?

5. Thank you so much for your review it helped me sort out lots of little details that I had not thought of.

The PhantomHokage

I have realized that you are one of my more devoted readers as you have read and reviewed both of my stories that are worth anything. Since you seem so eager to see how JuSt FiNe turns out , I will start on the next chapter as soon as I finish writing this one and it is posted so that I wont get the two stories confused. So look for that.

To all the other reviewers thank you so much without your reviews the story would not be even half as good. You are the reason I write. Thank you. P.s. don't be afraid to call out any mistakes I may have made. Even though (since this fic is au) ill probly just make up a scenario to make it work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in the same place shaking with small tremors of hatred as he watched the woman bearing that horrendous mark on her neck walked through the door to the left followed by the rest of the passing participants. He stayed there until sasuke and sakura walked up to him and shook him from his almost catatonic state that he was in.

"Naruto," sasuke started as he placed a hand on Narutos shoulder. "Come on its time to go to the next exam. He stood with his hand on Narutos shoulder until Naruto looked up at him with a small smile on his face. "Sorry you had to see that guys. But that scent, of the man that caused all the anguish I have had to suffer throughout my life. My hate for him is almost tenfold what you feel towards your brother sasuke." Naruto said as he started towards the door knowing the other two would follow.

But they didn't they just stood still in shock at how fast the boys moods could change. I say boy now instead of man because, at that moment as Naruto passed out of the door and into the sunlight that flooded into the room, he looked over his shoulder. What sasuke and sakura saw in that instant they could not register as a fact, it was almost as if it was a dream they were seeing. The boy that looked back at them had the most innocent blue eyes they had ever seen. As deep as the ocean, and as light as the sky. They were brimming with tenderness. Only for a fleeting second they saw this before he turned back around and all they saw was the back of a single shinobi. With a long red scarf trailing behind him in the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As team seven stood at their assigned gate to await the beginning of the survival exam, sakura started to get nervous. Naruto looked back at her. "Sakura," he began in a stern voice that demanded she look at him. "don't be nervous me and sasuke will make sure you don't get harmed if we get into a bad situation." He said in a kinder, gentler voice.

She looked up with a smile and nodded her head. Just as the signal was sent and the gates opened and they sped of into the forest.

About twenty minutes of running later Naruto stopped in a small clearing and turned to his two teammates. "Ok this will have to do for now. I'll set up a perimeter, sasuke go get fire wood and find a water source, sakura establish a shelter." Naruto said in an authorative voice. They both nodded and set off to establish their tasks. Once they were all finished with their tasks they returned to the shelter to start preparing a battle plan. That is until one of Narutos traps was set of; sending a small amount of chakra to Naruto to let him know somebody had breeched the perimeter Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. He returned seconds later. "The rest of your class has just found our camp. Also the Hyuggas team is about twenty meters from being here. We should probably try to form an alliance between all of the friendly teams we can. Then go around and pick off the rest of the teams." The other two contemplated this for a moment before they all headed out to talk to the other teams.

Naruto met up with lee tenten and neji just as they reached the perimeter. "Hello comrades," he started. "My team has a deal to make with you." He said as he looked at them in a very business like way. "We would like to request an alliance between all of the rookie teams." Neji thought it over quickly and nodded before they all proceeded to the camp and saw that all the teams had agreed on it. "Since we are all going to be one big team for the remainder of this test we should all know each others techniques." Naruto stated as he ushered in the teams into the tent that they had made out of all four tents put together.

A good ten minutes later Naruto, with the help of Shikamaru, had devised a strategic placing of the members into three four man teams instead of four three man teams.

The teams were:

Team A- Naruto, Shino, Lee, and Neji. They were they assault group that would initially assault the enemy.

Team B- Sasuke Tenten Chouji and Kiba. They were to be the support group, once they had figured out the enemies' weakness they would pray upon it in between the assault groups' attacks.

And finally Team C- Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. They were the strategy and medic group. They would form a more calculated assault plan to take out stronger enemies and heal any major injuries that took place.

Just as they had finished explaining the plan Narutos head snapped up at a sound which only he had heard. "MOVE!" just as he said this everybody dodged out of the tent as a giant snakes' tail smashed in the top of the tent. Naruto glared up at the snake and noticed that it was large, to large in fact to be native to the forest. It had to be a summon. Naruto looked up atop the snake and grimaced. Turning to sasuke he stated with a grim expression on his face. "Sasuke this man is the one that caused me all that pain. He will kill all of you if you don't leave." Sasuke looked like he wasn't about to leave. "Fine but stay out of my way. He's to powerful to use tactics on. Naruto said as he took out a scroll and bit his thumb running it down the scroll. It burst into flames and shot off to some unknown location. Naruto looked up at the man as he performed a long sequence of seals and slammed his bloody hands onto the ground. "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu! Come forth great fox." As he said this a giant fox rose from under him carrying him atop his head as he dashed forward towards the snake. Naruto looked down at the fox. "Suki, use the geyser blast." The fox nodded and formed a dozen burning hot springs in the ground ready to blow. Naruto started to perform hand seals for a very powerful electrical technique. "NOW!" on command the geysers all blew blowing water all over the man and his snake summon scolding them severely and dampening everything around them. Naruto finished his seals as he started swinging his hands forward flinging arches of electricity at the already burning hot soaked enemies. The electricity met but the man had dodged it without even flinching as his summon was left to disappear suddenly a large puff of smoke appeared next to sasuke revealing the snake man stretching his neck towards the young boy, it also revealed another old man. One that Naruto was glad gave him an emergency flare scroll that would alert him of a situation like this when activated. Jiraiya landed a swift kick to orochimarus jaw right before he was about to bite down on the young uchias' neck. Saving the boy from the retched curse seal that was about to be placed on him. Jiraiya swiftly started performing jutsu after jutsu beating orochimaru slowly until orochimaru screamed out in rage and darted off in rage. He left his last words crisp in the air. "I WILL HAVE THAT BOY!" before he disappeared into the forest.

After that Jiraiya left to inform the hokage of the incident. Team konoha proceeded with caution after that and started picking off teams one after another on their way to the tower. By the time they arrived they had five extra scrolls.

All of konoha's upper ranks were surprised as they watched a replay of the teamwork displayed by the rookies via crystal ball. They were amazed because they not only organized themselves but also acted selflessly to complete the common goal.

As the genin filed into the tower and started preparing for the next exam, a new found respect for the two masterminds of the entire operation and all the participants in team konoha was found by all of the upper ranks.


End file.
